A Frozen Friendship
by TheOneAndOnlyFailWhale
Summary: ONESHOT. Elsa is a senior in high school who doesn't feel like she fits in. Her only friend is a boy with white hair, striking blue eyes, and a dark blue jacket...Jelsa oneshot, no romance just friendship and whatnot. also i apologize for the awful title and summary


A Frozen Friendship  
ew sorry for the really generic and clichéd title wow okay

-  
Snow. Snow everywhere. Covering the trees, falling to the ground, sinking into rabbit warrens. Snow. Elsa didn't mind the snow. While everyone else was sitting in a classroom or the cafeteria during their lunch break, she was sitting on a snow covered bench eating her sandwich, admiring the view. She took a bite as she looked up into the overcast sky, mulling over her thoughts while she chewed the sandwich.

It had been more than a decade since the accident, yet it still affected her and her sister Anna as if it had happened yesterday. They had stayed home while their parents went off to a wedding in the next town. The rain had made the roads treacherous, and their car skidded out of control on the interstate. Nothing could've been done to avoid it, and yet, she felt somehow responsible for the whole thing. Elsa grew more and more withdrawn as the years went by, culminating in her almost completely ignoring Anna for most of middle and high school. Some business happened with a boy named Hans Kingsley at their last school, so Elsa and Anna's caretakers, Kai and Gerda, transferred them to a different school for their final twelfth year.

Elsa swallowed her bite of sandwich and sighed. She turned towards one of the school buildings and saw Anna with her new friends. Anna always made friends very easily, despite what had happened to their parents. Elsa never understood why the Accident never affected Anna as much as it affected her. Anyway, it looked as though Anna was telling the story of when she accidentally dropped a balloon full of melted chocolate straight onto Elsa's head.

Long story.

Anna's friends howled with laughter as she grinned, and Anna casually glanced out the window, making eye contact with Elsa. 'Come on in!' she mouthed to her sister. Elsa gave a small smile and shook her head, then quickly looked away so she wouldn't have to see Anna's hurt expression. Anna's friends seemed a bit uncomfortable around Elsa so Elsa would rather stay alone with the snow. And with one other person.

Elsa looked at her watch. He was due to arrive in about two minutes. She sighed again (she did that a lot these days, usually in response to Anna's antics) and finished her sandwich with one last bite. As soon as she swallowed, she heard the sound of footsteps in the snow. Right on time.

She didn't really know who he was. She had been sitting at that bench since the start of school and one day, this boy just walked over and sat at the other end of the bench. She didn't know why, but she was grateful for the company. It had been several months since then, and he had been there every day without fail. She even started timing him for fun, and he always came at around the same time every day: fifteen minutes after the start of their lunch break, give or take thirty seconds. She recognized that timing him was slightly creepy, but she thought of it as payback since this random guy sitting next to her every day was slightly creepy as well.

The boy brushed some snow off the bench and sat down in his usual spot. He looked at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled. She gave a small smile in return, then continued staring off into the distance. They sat in silence for several minutes. This is how it always was; he would arrive, give a smile as a hello, then silence until the end of the lunch break, wherein he would yawn, stand up and stretch, then grin at her. Sometimes he would say, " 'Til later, ice queen," and walk away with his hands in the pocket of his blue jacket, other times he would simply smile as a goodbye. She would never say anything in response, simply smile or grimace depending on how he left.

Again, Elsa wasn't exactly sure who he was. He wasn't in any of her classes, as far as she knew, and he wasn't one of Anna's friends (again, as far as she knew). He was a complete stranger, and yet he felt the need to accompany her on this bench every day. It was a very nice gesture, one she really appreciated.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. She hadn't exactly gotten much sleep that past week. It was the anniversary of the accident, and like always, she had woken up with tears streaming down her face from the nightmares. She was too distraught to go to school, like always, and had spent most of her nights completing make up assignments, thus the lack of sleep. Why did she even need to learn the quadratic formula? Why was it necessary? And why did she have to learn a stupid variant of Pop Goes the Weasel in order to memorize it?

"Hey, Ice Queen!" shouted the boy, startling Elsa. She jumped several feet into the air, letting out a small yelp.

"W-what?!" she asked in surprise.

"She speaks," said the boy with a smile. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

"Y-you have?"

"Yeah. I mean, a commoner like me probably isn't deserving of the attention of royalty, but come on Ice Queen, that's just poor manners," he said, still flashing that brilliant smile. Elsa scoffed.

"You know that isn't my name…" she said, still trembling slightly from surprise.

"I'm aware of that, Elsa." She gave the boy a strange look. "What is it?" he asked.

"I've never told you my name before," she said.

"You haven't," he nodded," but _she_ has," he said as he pointed directly to Anna. Elsa glanced over at Anna and saw her in the middle of pantomiming someone swallowing an orange whole.

Long story.

"Anna? Why did she-"

"She seems to have noticed our little hangout sessions and sought me out. She said that if I had any 'devilish intentions' or 'fantasies about ravishing your beautiful frame', I'd have another thing coming."

"S-she…oh god, that's embarrassing…" said Elsa, blushing as she covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of sweet," remarked the boy. "She also mentioned that she has a black belt in Karate and could jam my nose straight into my brain."

"Pfft, are you kidding? She couldn't even pass her yellow belt exam…"

"Isn't that the second belt?" asked the boy with a confused expression.

"Yes it is."

"How did she not pass her exam? I would think it'd be easy!"

"She ate several bars of chocolate and swallowed an orange whole beforehand, it wasn't pretty," replied Elsa, shivering.

"…she swallowed an or-"

"Long story."

"Alrighty then," said the boy. They sat quietly for several more minutes, then the boy broke the silence again.

"Sooo…Elsa," he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Did something happen last week?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. Elsa stared off into the distance.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Well, I mean, you weren't here at all last week. I come here every day now at the same time so I noticed pretty quickly and I was worried that something might've happened. Are you alright?" he said.

Elsa stared at him. No one else had asked her if she was alright. No one had even noticed that she has stopped going to school for a week. Well, Anna did, but she didn't exactly count.

"Elsa?" he asked. She quickly snapped out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine…don't worry about it," she said, giving the boy a smile. He began to smile in return, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" he said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out a bar of chocolate with a little bow wrapped around it and handed it to Elsa. "Here you go." Elsa took the chocolate, staring at it.

"Um…thank you…" she said quietly.

"You don't like it, huh?" he said, a disappointed tone in his voice.

"N-no, I love it!" she said a little too quickly. She blushed and cleared her throat before saying, "I mean, I love it. It's my favorite brand and everything, how did you-"

"Anna."

"I figured."

"Well, sisters aside, I'm glad you like it," said the boy, smiling again. He smiled quite a bit. Elsa smiled back, then stopped. She seemed to be in deep thought for a second, then giggled. The giggle escalated to her laughing louder and louder, the boy looking at her in amusement and confusion.

"Elsa?" he asked. "What is it, what's so funny?" Elsa took several deep breaths to calm down, then spoke.

"I don't know why this is so funny…but I just realized several things. One: I'm sitting here in the snow with a bow-wrapped bar of chocolate in my hands. Two: It was given to me by my only friend at this school, a guy who suddenly decided to sit next to me one day and hasn't stopped since then. And three: he's been doing this for two whole months, and I STILL don't even know his name," she explained. She giggled again, and this time the boy joined in as well.

"I see," he said in between the laughter. "Well, that _is_ pretty funny…"

"I know, right?" replied Elsa. Just then, the bell rang. Their lunch break was over.

"Is that the bell already? Man, time flies when you're having fun with a friend," said the boy, grinning at Elsa, who grinned back. They walked back to the classrooms, talking about various things. They said their goodbyes, and on the way to her next class, Elsa stopped and groaned.

"Ugh…I didn't ask for his name…" she said. She sighed, then walked into her classroom. After sitting in her usual seat and taking out her notebook and pens, she looked at the bar of chocolate. She noticed a small sticky note poking out underneath the bar. Taking it and unfolding it, she began to smile.

_Hey there Queen Elsa. I hope you like it, Anna tells me it's your favorite._

_Jack Frost._

Elsa grinned. "Jack Frost…Jack…" she whispered.

It suited him.

A/N: Okay there it is that's what a sleep deprived stupor makes me do sorry if there are mistakes or anything, I blame it on the fact that I wrote this at like 3 in the morning lol.


End file.
